


Home Coming

by PrinceCharmless15



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, My First Smut, Protective Older Brothers, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCharmless15/pseuds/PrinceCharmless15
Summary: Riku's been in the realm of darkness for some years and he's finally coming home- home to sora. sora has a house of his own living with his three brother's ,waiting for the day riku returns. After riku returns he decides to pop the question in hopes of keeping sora at his side forever , but that won't be easy with three protective older brother's around.





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea hit me after watching he new KH3 trailers and playing 0.2 you know with aqua being trapped in the realm of darkness. but mine is different it won't be canon compliant as it won't focus on the kingdom hearts talk but more of riku and sora's domestic life , it'll be more of a modern Au with kh elements i guess idk. but i will work it out eventually any who i hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> oh also there will be smut but not right away maybe some mild smut cause i'm still new to it. if anyone has any pointers for a newbie shoot me a message if you'd like.

There was a knock on the door and vanitas was the first to answer it , he opened it and gave an uncharacteristic gasp at who he saw on his doorstep. first shock graced his features then anger filled him as he stared at the person before him , he gripped the door knob so tightly his fingers turned white. "you!!" he yelled. the person before him was a tall man who had long silvery white hair that reached the middle of his back and beautiful but intense aquamarine eyes , his clothes were shredded and he looked like he hadn't slept in months.

" vanitas please i need to see sora!" the silver haired man said desperately. gold eyes narrowed dangerously. " how dare you riku! how dare you come here and ask to see sora after what you did!!" vanitas's voice was loud enough to attract the attention of ventus and roxas who quickly came over

"whats going on - riku??!!" the twins shouted upon seeing the silverette. " what do you think your doing here?!" roxas asked angrily placing a hand on his hip, riku didnt answer for a minute as he stared at roxas seeing sora's angry face and gestures in his brother. but that only made the blond angrier as he leaned in and grabbed riku by his shirt. "what the hell are you smiling at?! you leaving sora all alone hurt him really bad riku!! how could you do that? i thought you loved him!!" roxas screamed. riku's eyes were full of guilt and sorrow " i do love him!" riku yelled back " Ven? , Roxy? Vani? whats going on? whats all the noi-" sora didnt get a chance to finish what he was saying as he saw familiar silvery white hair , his big blue doe eyes widened in shock , anger and happiness all at the same time."RIKU?!!" the brothers moved out of the way as riku walked inside the house towards sora a smile on his face. "yes Sora.... it's me i'm back. i'm-" 'SLAP!!' The force of the slap caused riku's face to turn the other way , a large red handprint now adorning his cheek. everyone gasped looking at sora in shock including riku who held his swollen face , sora now had tears streaming down his red cheeks as he looked up at riku with a pained face.   
" h-how could you leave me like that for so long?? i was so alone and scared riku! i thought i'd never see you again" sora sniffled. riku held his face and looked at his precious person. " sora i'm sorry i-" but the brunette didnt wanna hear any of it as he banged his small fists on the taller boys chest.

" no riku you just left me you didn't even try to reach out me.... i-i missed you riku" riku's heart shattered at how broken and sad sora looked, that was never an expression that should ever grace his angelic face. he carefully cupped sora's face bringing it up to look at him ,he gently wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

" Sora... i am so sorry for leaving you all alone and for long sky" riku whispered using sora's old childhood nickname " if i had the choice to not get Trapped in the realm of darkness of coaurse i'd choose you. Sora i'd always choose you over anything even my own life." more tears streamed down sora's cheeks at that statement causing the brunette to clench riku's shirt.

"Sora, while i was in the darkness all i could hear was your voice and that was what led me to the realm of light. you see sora you are my light i need you sky" suddenly tan hands slapped away the silverette's hands and threw his arms around riku's neck squeezing him tightly.

 

" i'm sorry i yelled at you riku and i'm sorry i slapped you i didn't mean- i was just so upset and angry" big ugly tears and snot leaked from the brunette as he sobbed. riku smiled " it's ok sora i'm not mad don't worry" he said placing one hand on the back of sora's head and one on his lower back. he closed his eyes breathing in sora's familiar scent. " i'm sorry sora" riku whispered again " i will never leave you again and i....i love you sora" riku admitted his face burning , he quickly leaned in and captured sora's plump petal soft lips causing the brunette to whimper into the kiss. riku gripped sora's hips and the smaller boy pushed himself into riku kissing the silverette harder. riku groaned at that for a moment before a hand quickly pulled him back from sora.  
the two turned to see vanitas glaring and standing between them. " okay look here riku just because sora forgives you dosen't mean i do. i'll allow you to date my brother but..." vanitas paused and stared at sora who looked at him innocently. vanitas blushed , his baby brother was too cute for words. he shook his head and pulled riku aside out of earshot.  
"if you so much as make him cry - if he so much as just whimpers i will come for you and , when i do you'll wish you were still in the realm of darkness." vanitas threatened his fierce golden eyes full of determination.  
riku gulped at the look in the raven haired boys eyes and shuddered knowing he probably do it too. if he wanted to be with sora he'd have endure the brother's er well vanitas's torture, but for sora it was worth it. so riku swallowed and nodded." i will, there won't be any need for that"  
" hmph you better" vanitas scoffed then riku's hand was pulled by another, he looked to to see roxas glaring at him.

"you know riku that while you were in the realm of darkness sora got asked out every day , every year you were gone. but he rejected anyone that asked him out all because he was in love with you. cause he knew you'd return." the blond explained , riku was shocked as he glanced over to the brunette who was talking with ventus animatedly. sora glanced at riku with his big blue doe eyes and smiled causing the older boy to blush.  
riku turned back to roxas his eyes still wide "really?" roxas nodded " that's how much he loves you so you better treat him like the prince he is" riku smiled widely " don't worry sora is my whole world, i plan to treat him better than a prince."  
"good answer" roxas said clapping riku on the shoulder. just as roxas was to leave, sora came bounding over pushing his brother out of the way grabbing onto riku's arm and pouting.  
"Can everyone stop harassing my boyfried?!!" sora screamed catching everyone's attention. riku gasped at the revelation of sora wanting to be his after everything he'd done but then he remembered sora still loved him all the years he'd been gone.  
meanwhile vanitas , ven and roxas argued with sora telling him that they weren't harassing riku but protecting their baby brother.  
riku smiled softly at the scene , this was his new family , his life  
" i'm home he whispered"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short i didn't know it would look like this. i'm still getting use to writing on a computer again , also this site is really new to me.


End file.
